A survey of over 200 HIV positive individuals whose classifications ranged from seropositive to Walter Reed stage six (AIDS) has just been completed. A substantial number (30 percent) reported having a painful form of gingivitis, however, only 25 percent presented with the adult form of moderate periodontitis and less than 3 percent exhibited severe periodontitis. None of the subjects reported experiencing a rapidly progressing, highly destructive form of periodontitis known as "HIV- associated" periodontitis. A comprehensive survey of the bacterial flora of two cohorts of 20 HIV infected patients suffering from gingivitis and moderate periodontitis, respectively, was recently completed. When compared to naturally occurring populations, there were no major differences in the bacterial flora found in HIV infected subjects in either disease state. However, interesting minor variations were noted. Currently, soft tissue oral lesions, common among HIV-infected subjects, are being cultured to determine whether the source of infection is fungal, bacterial or viral.